1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fume hood with a baffle control linkage. More particularly, this invention relates to a fume hood with a control linkage which allows an operator to adjust a baffle disposed at the rear of the fume hood by manipulating a handle at the front of the fume hood.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many applications, fume hoods must exhaust lighter than air and heavier than air fumes. For exhausting lighter than air fumes, a fume hood should include a baffle system which allows the blower of the fume hood to pull air from an upper portion of the hood chamber. For exhausting heavier than air fumes, the baffle system should allow the blower to pull air from a bottom portion of the hood chamber.
The fume hood described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,711 includes a baffle system and an assembly for adjusting a damper used with the baffle system. The damper assembly for this fume hood includes a control handle which a user may move inwardly or outwardly of the fume hood and lock into a particular position. Some operators, e.g. the disabled, find tis control handle and damper assembly difficult to operate. In addition, when the handle extends a substantial distance outwardly of the fume hood, it may snag clothing or act as an obstruction.
The fume hood of the present invention has baffle control linkage which allows easy and quick adjustment of the baffle system. It meets the requirements of the Americans With Disabilities Act; and it minimizes the outwardly extension of a control handle. In addition, it allows easy removal of the baffles from the fume hood for cleaning and repair. It is a simple assembly which minimizes the cost of manufacture and assembly and gives precise, uniform and reliable performance.